


All or Nothing

by lynne_monstr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy lingerie, an argument, and a riding crop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a trope!fic meme on tumblr.

"You have slim hips!"

"You're short!"

Prussia glared into eyes burning bright with fury.

"What did you just call me?" The response was pitched low and spoken slowly, as if with each word Switzerland was preparing for war.

Both hands coming to rest on his hips (which weren't fucking _slim_. They were defined and muscular and manly, thank you very much), Prussia curled his lip. "You heard me." He tilted his head down, purposely exaggerating the motion, using his own height as a weapon.

It didn't go unnoticed. Switzerland took a step forward until their chests were practically touching, then shoved at Prussia with both hands.

But Prussia knew the other nation's temper well enough not to be taken by surprise, already leaning forward to firm up his stance, hands coming together and shooting upwards and outwards to deflect the push. He let his momentum carry him forward until the two of them slammed together. In the same motion, Prussia wrapped both arms around Switzerland, pinning his hands to his sides in the process.

He looked into green eyes radiating all kinds of retribution, and smiled. "Austria was nice enough to send us such a thoughtful 've known him longer, so that means you should wear the lingerie."

"I look ridiculous in a thong."

"With that ass?" Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, you'll look great!"

Careful to not loosen his hold, Prussia glanced to the side, looking at the box lying open on the bed, its contents strewn across the duvet. A black lace thong, matching garters, and silky stockings contrasted with the simple white sheets Switzerland preferred. A pair of simple fingerless gloves lay atop the ensemble, and a riding crop peeked out from under the matching black wrapping paper. Prussia took a moment to think that it was an uncharacteristically generous gift before looking back at Switzerland.

Switzerland must have followed his gaze, because he stopped struggling, a devious grin stretching across his face. "It's a set," he said simply. "All or nothing."

Prussia had been ready to argue, his mind already planning out exactly how to best utilize the crop, but his mouth abruptly snapped shut at the visions filling his mind. Switzerland's muscular legs encased by translucent silk; the thin strap tracing a line from thigh to hip; fingers peeking out from lace gloves idly tracing the leather of the crop.

He licked his lips and agreed.


End file.
